


Watching Alex's Pretty Mouth

by myownremedy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, tongue porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/pseuds/myownremedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex likes to lick things. Often. And give head to Bananas and his own fingers and popsicles.<br/>Sean and Hank can't stop watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Alex's Pretty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I blame cockdemoi for this, and it's unbeta-ed, sorry about that, AND there are million trillion gifs of alex summers/lucas till with some very prominent tongue porn. so. you get the picture. literally. ;3  
> disclaimer: x-men first class isn't mine, no copyright infringement intended, y'all fictional, etc  
> edit (4-13-15): this is a transformative work. I make no money off of it. I do not own what inspired this work (X-Men: First Class), but I do own this work itself and hold full copyright over it. Thank you.

 

 

_Hank:_

Alex is eating ice cream again.

Hank doesn’t even know why he’s watching, it’s terribly distracting and he has things to do, serums to try, stuff to invent –

But then Alex licks ice cream off his fingers with his tongue, _sucking_ on them, and all thoughts fly right out of Hank’s head.

 

Sometimes, Hank tries to justify watching Alex. He’s doing research. And he knows, now, that Alex prefers vanilla ice cream to chocolate, likes to reach into nutella bars and _lick_ the nutella off of his fingers, one slow swipe of the tongue at a time, that he licks the ketchup off of his fries, that he enjoys bananas.

The last one is enough for Hank’s face to grow hot and his hands to tremble, and he always tries, and fails, at denying the sudden tightness in his jeans.

He knows enough about Alex’s eating habits – his _licking_ habits – to write a thesis on the subject. But he can’t make himself stop looking.

 

Alex is painstaking with his ice cream. He likes to lick it instead of biting it, so it always begins to resemble a round mound, and then, abruptly, he will _take_ it in his mouth and Hank will frequently hide the whine he makes with a cough.

Alex will glance over at him and smile around the ice cream cone – he never uses bowls – and then make eye contact as he finishes the ice cream, as he licks every last drop from his fingers.

When he’s done, Hank is trembling and his prick is hard against his jeans, and Alex’s eyes are very, very dark.

But nothing happens. Hank runs away before anything can happen.

He can’t quite trust himself around Alex’s mouth.

 

_Sean:_

It’s hot out today. Sean is only wearing shorts, dipping his toes idly in the pool and trying not to pout. Charles says that he can’t fly unsupervised, and Charles and Erik are “playing chess” again. He’s not really sure why that requires quotation marks, but it does, because Moira and Raven always smirk whenever it’s mentioned.

Thus, Sean cannot fly, even though it is perfect and beautiful out, and he’s too bored to swim, so he’s sitting here and freckle-collecting.

Alex randomly sits next to him, also only wearing shorts and sucking on a very long, rainbow colored popsicle.

Sean has had those before. They’re pretty good. In fact, watching Alex, he kind of wants one.

 

Alex always has this blissed out look whenever he’s doing anything with his mouth – or rather, eating. In Sean’s fantasies, Alex does _other_ things with his mouth and _also_ looks blissed out.

But they are only fantasies.

Alex’s eyes go kind of unfocused, and his pretty mouth parts, and then he uses his tongue – which is pretty fucking long and _very_ pink – to lick at the food. If he’s eating a popsicle, like now, he’ll take it in his mouth and slide it in and out, _slowly_ , _deliberately_ , and every now and then he’ll glance over at whoever he’s with and kind of smile at them.

In other words, he’s fucking _deliberate_ about his pretty mouth and his long tongue and the sinful expression he makes when he’s practically giving a popsicle head.

Sean can never look long. He always flushes and mumbles and his cock perks up, tight against his jeans. Alex will just smile at him and Sean will need to touch himself in the worst possible way, and Alex seems to _sense_ this, because he’s extra deliberate afterwards.

Since Sean is shirtless, his flush has extended from his ears to his pecs. He wonders if he can blame it on suddenly being extremely sunburned.

He glances up at Alex, who is smirking at him and still licking and _sucking_ on that fucking popsicle, and then Alex’s eyes move to Sean’s crotch and his breath kind of hitches, and the popsicle slides out of his mouth with a filthy wet sound.

Sean, whose cock wants _out_ , or rather, _in_ Alex’s mouth, throws himself in the water, desperate to distract Alex or splash him so much he’ll forget about that fucking _ridiculous_ popsicle.

When he surfaces again, it hasn’t worked. Alex is staring at him, and licking his lips – the popsicle has been demolished. Alex’s pretty mouth is now pretty colors, and his tongue – _fuck._

“ _Your_ _fucking tongue.”_ Sean says before he can stop himself, and Alex just licks his lips again, and then bites them hesitantly, and Sean is swimming over before he can stop himself, putting his hands on Alex’s thighs and urging them apart, using them to lever himself up to he can kiss the _fuck_ out of Alex’s _fucking mouth_.

He pauses right before he does this, and then Alex leans forward and licks his lips again and _blows_ on Sean and Sean nearly comes.

“Took you long enough,” Alex practically growls, and then Sean finds out just how long Alex’s tongue really is.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr!](http://marnz.tumblr.com/) prompts welcome.


End file.
